1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to sliding mechanisms, particularly, a sliding mechanism used in a slide-type portable electronic device to slidably interconnect two casings of the device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical slide-type portable electronic devices have a cover, a housing, and a sliding mechanism connecting the cover to the housing. The cover slides over the housing, enabling opening/closing of the portable electronic device by the sliding mechanism.
Sliding mechanisms for slide-type portable electronic devices usually include a torsion spring. The torsion springs used are typically small to maintain compactness of the portable electronic devices. However, the small springs have low fatigue strength, accordingly, they easily fail with repeated use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.